The Message
by Lander
Summary: A stranger comes to the leaf village bringing an important message. I only own the story and Sean rated T
1. Chapter 1

This story starts in the hidden leaf village in the fire country a ninja has travelled from a fare country is making his way to Hokaga tower but is stopped by two anbu ninjas at the door " halt what is your purpose here"

_Summery: this is my first story so go easy on me. It's about a ninja that comes to the hidden leaf village and now Naruto and Sasuke have a challenge in the way of the ninja and of dating. _

The message 

Chapter 1

A stranger comes 

This story starts in the hidden leaf village in the fire country a leaf ninja has travelled from a far country and is making his way to Hokaga tower but his journey is interrupted by two anbu ninjas they stop him at the door "halt what is your purpose here"

"I need to speak to the Hokaga" said the travelling ninja

"Well you just can't walk in off the street and see the Hokaga"

"I have a massage for the Hokaga and if I have to I will go through you" the ninja said drawing his sword from the sheath on his back

"Listen kid before you make a big mistake tell us your name"

"I'm-"

He is cut off by an orange blur flying by

"Naruto you get back here" one of the Anbu shout as they started to chase him leaving the traveller alone.

Well that was stupid of them both, racing off to get him and leaving the entrance unprotected the traveller though while walking into the tower. He begins to clime the stares that seem to go on for ever, he moves slowly making his way up the steep stairs keeping an eye open for the still absent anbu officers he couldn't help but wonder what was that thing that got in here anyway his line of thought was abruptly cut off when he bumped into a woman carrying a pile of paper work

"I'm sorry about that" the woman said while bending down to pick up the paper work that was now scattered everywhere.

"No it was my fault let me help you"

"Thank you what's your name? Are you new to the village?" the woman asked

"My name is Sean Bronnor what's yours"

"I'm Sakura and I better be off with this paper work for the Hokaga"

Sean passes over the paper work that he had picked up and continued on his way up the stares to until he reached two big doors and knocked on one of them.

"Who's there"

Sean enters the room and bows

"I am Sean Bronnor and I have a massage from your sister village"

He stands up and heads to the desk he places two scrolls in front of the woman sitting there

Wow the Hokaga is amazing she is the most beautiful and the sexist women I've ever encountered he thinks to him self as the Hokaga reads the scrolls and looks at the man standing before her

"Do you know what you have been carrying all this time?"

"No but I know it's important"

"What makes you say that?"

"I've been attacked so many times I've lost count"

"well then I will tell you, when our village was attack by the sound and sand ninjas your village was as well and when the battle was over this village sent a letter to your Hokaga asking for ninjas and this scroll says "the ninja that stands before you is all we can spare" so we will have to find you some place to live"

"WHAT, I AM TO STAY IN THIS VILLAGE"

This guy reminds me of Naruto thought the Hokaga with a smile

"Hi granny Hokaga you better get some new guards because I got in here easier that any time before" called a new arrival as he burst in through the doors

"Yes and you interrupted a meeting" the Hokaga replied sternly

"Sorry about that who is he anyway?"

"He is Sean Bronnor from another leaf village"

"Theirs more than one village"

"Yes and he will be staying with us for awhile"

Just then the two Anbu guards appeared

"Naruto come here" one of the Anbu's yelled

"Hay thats the kid from the door better get him as well" the other said as he began charging towards Sean.

Oh great thought Sean as he quickly made a few hand signs

"Fire stile burning fist jutsu" Sean shouted.

I've never seen that jutsu before Naruto thought to himself as the anbu continue to charge at both of the boys.

The first through a kunine at Sean but he easily doges it.

Sean then struck him in the face a hand that now seemed to be made of burning red flame making his mask break and burn

"That's enough, you two return to your posts and guard the door now" the Hokaga commanded in an angry and firm voice

"Yes lady Hokaga" the two guards said humbly all but trembling as they left

"Now lets find you so where to stay" she said kindly turning to Sean with a smile.

_Ok that's my first chapter up so I want lots of reviews to help me decide what happens next and what you think of this chapter please, please, please R and R. _

_Lander over and out _


	2. Making new rivals

ok here's the next chapter of this story and I have notice a few spelling mistakes but I don't know how to spell some of them so if you can let me know which words are spelt wrong and the right way to spell them that would be great

_ok here's the next chapter of this story and I have notice a few spelling mistakes but I don't know how to spell some of them so if you can let me know which words are spelt wrong and the right way to spell them that would be great._

**Previously in the Message**

"That's enough, you two return to your posts and guard the door now" the Hokaga commanded in an angry and firm voice

"Yes lady Hokaga" the two guards said humbly all but trembling as they left

"Now lets find you so where to stay" she said kindly turning to Sean with a smile.

**Chapter two making new rivals**

"But I have to do some paper work first so Naruto can you show him around and I'll send for you later"

"Sure thing granny Hokage". Naruto and Sean walk out of the Hokage office well more like running because of Naruto last words

"Why do you call her granny she only in her thirties"

"Because she is real old she use a jutsu to look that way she real in her fifties and speaking of jutsus what was that one you used back their"

"That was the burning fist jutsu it's a chain jutsu"

"Huh" Naruto replied

"You know what a chain jutsu is don't you?"

"Nope, not a clue" Naruto said grinning

"A chain jutsu is a jutsu that has more levels, take the burning fist jutsu for example by adding two more hand signs and more chakra you have the burning blazes jutsu"

"That is ARSOME teach it to me please" Sean laughs and they continue walking when Sean spots Sakura and waves, she waves back "you know her?" asked Naruto

"Yeah I met her in Hokage tower, why is she and that crowd of women chasing that guy" (I for got to say Sasuke never left the village in my story)

"Don't ask" Naruto replies sounding a bit pissed "hay Sean you hungry because I know the best place for ramen"

"Sure why not" with that Naruto started to run and all Sean could was race after him after a while they reach Narutos favourite place to eat and sat down "so how come theirs more than one leaf village" Naruto ask

"It's not in this country I'm from a different continent"

"Really how long did it take to get here?"

"You don't want to know" when their ramen arrive they stopped talking and started to eat, back at Hokage tower Tsunade opens the second scroll that Sean gave her earlier and reads it with a smile" looks like Naruto and Sasuke have a new rival with Sean being here" she said with a knowing smile

After Sean and Naruto have finished eating they start to head out so Sean can see the village "so earlier who was that guy Sakura was chasing"

"Why do you want to know" replies Naruto

"Just wondering why all the girls were chasing him, having all the girls to himself lucky guy"

"He's Sasuke all the girl love him for some unknown reason"

"So how the bloody hell am I supposed to get a girl friend" Sean dropped his head unhappily.

"You two come with me" an anbu said appearing out of no where

"The Hokage is ready to see you now"

"Great now I get to find a place to stay" Sean excitedly replies

All three disappear in a second and reappear in the Hokage office "so Sean before we try and find you somewhere to live we have to ask you some questions is that ok"

Tsunade asks

"No problem go ahead"

"Ok how old are you?"

"Seventeen"

"What rank are you? "

"Chunin"

"Any blood lines?"

"Yes"

"What is it?"

"I have a type of sharingan and I am able to use the wind to attack and defined me"

"No way you have two blood line jutsu and one is the sharingan how come you get all the luck" Naruto continues to stout until Tsunade gives him a stern look

"Anything else?"

"Yes I have a demon sealed inside me"

"So you're a demon child" one of the anbu says

"Don't ever call him that" Naruto and Tsunade shout

"Yes ma'am"

"Now about a place to live there is only one apartment we can find in the village, here are the keys and the address and I'll call for you tomorrow so enjoy your first night here because the sensei I'm thinking of won't go easy on you now go" Sean and Naruto leave the hokages office and go into the town "so where do the girls hang out"

"Around Sasuke"

"Come on there has to be a place where two seventeen year olds can hang out and find some girls"

"There is one place where everyone goes it's a club, the ninja way and you have to be sixteen to get in"

"Well lets go"

It doesn't open for a few more hours so let's go and see your apartment first."

"Sure thing" replied Sean handing the address to Naruto.

Ok that's the chapter done let me know what you think and tell and if you want anything added to the story. I'm going to let Naruto and Sean meet two girls at the club you can designed who they meet so I won't update till the next weekend so I can get your ideas in so please R & R. If I don't get any suggestions I'll pick the girls my self.

Lander over and out.


End file.
